La historia de Johanna
by Madame Abyss Nightray
Summary: Lo que vive Johanna cuando la arena del reloj es destruida y sus recuerdos de el Distrito 7
1. Chapter 1

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE

Johanna, después de que la arena del reloj estallara, los vigilantes la habían atrapado, se la habían llevado y la habían metido a una celda. El presidente Snow llego y le dijo:

-Veo que no lograste escapar ¿Verdad Johanna?- le dijo en tono burlón  
-Usted ¿Que cree?- le respondió mirándolo desafiante  
-Dime, ¿Donde se esconden los rebeldes? - le pregunto mirándola a los ojos  
Johanna solo le escupió y le digo  
-Serpiente rastrera, no te diré nada, puedo morir con el secreto  
-Como quieras- dijo dándoles la orden a los vigilantes de que la encadenaran bien, después uno le comenzaba a hacer preguntas, si ella se negaba la mojaban y luego le soltaban cargas eléctricas fuertes.

Los gritos de Johanna se oían por todos los pasillos que conectaban las celdas.  
Después de varios días de tortura, Johanna sentía que ya no viviría más, fue cuando vio que, los rebeldes llegaban y la sacaban.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro de uno de ellos con la cara roja por toda la tensión.


	2. Chapter 2

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SOLO ME PERTENECE MARGARITA SI LA QUIEREN USAR DÍGANME

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba acostada en un hospital del 13 con una vía en su brazo. El dolor le impedía moverse, no sabía nada "¿Qué pasa con los rebeldes? ¿Ganamos? ¿Perdimos?" No paraba de pensar en eso.

Después de unos días, miro como traían a una chica inconsciente, era Katniss, Johanna no pudo evitar sonreír. Después recordó como era de chica y vivía en el Distrito 7.

Tenía el cabello largo y sedoso y le gustaban mucho los animales, su madre, una joven de cabello igual de largo le cantaba a diario por las noches. Cuando llego el día de la cosecha su madre de nombre Margarita le dijo al oído

-No te preocupes Johanna, no saldrá tu nombre, estate tranquila-

Lamentablemente, ese mismo año Johanna fue a los juegos. Después de que gano, el presidente Snow, se reunió con ella. Le hablo de cómo quería venderla y como si no aceptaba mataría a un ser querido para ella. Se negó, y mato a Margarita.

Los ojos de Johanna se llenaron de lagrimas, comenzó a retorcerse en la cama y a medida que lo iba haciendo se pasaba sus heridas no sanadas en la sabana de la cama, lo que provocaba que se lastimara más. Una enfermera vino y la inyecto. Johanna fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco sin dejar de llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SOLO MARGARITA SI QUIERES USARLA DIME

El día se levantaba y Johanna, seguía muy triste, como ella seguía muy mal le traían la comida a su habitación del hospital, ella estaba harta, después de un rato, recordó de nuevo, que su habilidad con el hacha la había adquirido de su madre, Margarita

-¿Mami, que haces?- le pregunto la pequeña Johanna

Margarita le dio el último golpe al árbol con el que estaba trabajando –Corto madera pequeña- le respondió

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- le pregunto señalando el hacha que ella tenía en la mano

-Ven te voy a enseñar- le respondió Margarita.

Margarita, era una haz con el hacha, le enseño como sostenerla y como tenía que golpear, era así todos los días.

-Mami- dijo Johanna

-¿Si querida?- le respondió Margarita

-¿Cuándo voy a poder usar el hacha como tú?- le pregunto

-Bueno, espero que me superes, algún día tú serás MEJOR que yo querida- Le dijo

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto

-Claro- tomo a Johanna y se la sentó en las piernas, acerco su cabeza a su regazo y comenzó a cantar.

Johanna abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, se sentía incomoda en el hospital del 13, ella quería estar en el 7, en su casa, en su preciado hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SOLO MARGARITA SI QUIERES UTILIZARLA DIME

No sabía bien qué hacer estaba cansada, quería estar con Margarita, no le gustaba estar en el 13, quería estar en el 7, donde conocía a la gente , quería volver a ser la niña chica y linda que era hace unos años, quería ser Johanna, otra vez.

Miro a un lado suyo, Katniss estaba dormida, no sabía si despertarla o no, sería mejor que la dejara dormir, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien o se volvería loca, en ese momento su médico de la cabeza llego

-Buenos días Johan- le dijo

Johanna solo bufo

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto, una vez más Johanna solo bufo –Bueno, todo está bien, no te preocupes, aquí estás segura- le dijo tomando su mano, Johanna quito su mano y el doctor se izo un poco así a tras, no le gustaría meterse con una persona como Johanna

-Bueno veo que quieres estar sola ¿Es lo que quieres Johan?- le pregunto

Johanna solo la miro a los ojos y él se retiro, ella detestaba que el doctor le llamara Johan, no entendía porque le reducían su nombre, a Margarita no le gustaba que le cambiaran el nombre, por eso le dijo que le habían puesto Johanna, porque era un nombre hermoso para ella, por eso no le gustaba mucho que le llamaran Johan.

Johanna recordó como fueron los últimos días con los que estuvo con Margarita

-Mami- le dijo la pequeña Johanna

-¿Si?- le respondió

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- le dijo señalando el hacha que ella empuñaba

-Claro- le dijo pasándole el hacha

Johanna la tomo y comenzó a moverla, la lanzo y le dio a un árbol, le hizo un daño fuerte y Margarita sonrío

-Bien querida Johanna

-Gracias- le respondió

"Para mí,

Ella es lo más importante,

Para mí,

Ella es todo,

Es mi razón por la cual luchar."

Johanna abrió los ojos, estaba en el 7, miro sus manos eran más pequeñas de lo que ella las recordaba, se levanto y fue a mirarse a una espejo, ¡Era la de antes! Oyó pasos en la cocina, salió corriendo y se encontró con Margarita

-¡Mami, Mami!- exclama la pequeña Johanna

-Johanna- dijo alegre Margarita abriendo los brazos para agarrar a Johanna

"Cuando en sus brazos estoy"

-Te quiero mucho

"No conozco la tristeza"

Johanna abrazaba y lloraba con su madre

"Solo sé que estaré bien con ella"

-Mami, ¿Me puedes cantar?

-Claro

Los cálidos brazos de la madre de Johanna la rodeaban, Johanna serraba los ojos, solo quería estar con su madre y no hacer nada más, no la soltaría, no permitirá que se le fuera de nuevo, ahora estaban juntas y nada las separaría. Fue cuando comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

De nuevo en el hospital del 13, Johanna quería gritar, estaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo, no tenía a su madre cerca no estaba en el 7 estaba atrapada en el horrible hospital del 13, atrapada y sin salida ¿Qué haría?


End file.
